Do You Know Me?
by swings and roundabouts
Summary: After a late shift at work, Sookie finds a half naked Godric running down the road with no memories of who he is and why he is there. SxG SxGxE M
1. Chapter 1

**Do You Know Me?**

**This story idea had been bouncing around my head last night. enjoy! :)**

Chapter One

I had the late shift at Merlotte's and Sam had asked me to close up, well when I say asked all he really did was chase the new waitress out the back door while yelling out "Thanks Sook!" over his shoulder, dropping the keys out back. Just because I had no social life, so to speak, he thinks I have nothing better to do!

It was a Friday night, busiest night of the week besides Saturday which I should take off for all the extra work I had to go through tonight. I was exhausted and it had taken me an hour longer than it should have to close up since Lafayette left early for some big date and Terry freaked out after thinking he saw one of his old army buddies in the walk in freezer.

It was now nearly 3am and I was driving my little yellow Toyota on home and I swear I was seeing things, a deer being chased by a dog, being chased by a pig and a naked woman. The animals carried on into the forest but the woman stood on the edge of the tree lining giving me a curious look as I probably gave my best WTF! face at her as I drove past. See Sam, this is what happens when you have me working so late!

I shook my head and returned my eyes up front when I caught sight of something or rather someone in my headlights and had to slam on the brakes probably giving myself whiplash in the process.

I had involuntarily closed my eyes and with my hands firmly braced on the steering wheel and my foot hovering over the gas I slowly opened them, blinking several times in confusion at what I saw. In front of my car, as frozen as a deer, was a beautiful man-child in nothing but linen trousers. To some he looked harmless but it you looked close enough you could see fangs poking out from under his top lip. Without thinking I pressed the lock down on my door. What the hell was I supposed to do?

Since vampires had 'come out of the coffin' as the media had so comically put it, they have been popping up everywhere. We even had our own resident vamp across the cemetery from my own home. She had moved here with her maker Bill at the beginning of spring, now being late autumn. They had caused an uproar within our little town, locals began to gossip more that previously, if possible! Bill had been an information gatherer of sorts I think. Very business like he was, even when trying to get to know me. I wisely did not mention my little quirk. Mind reading, yep that's my thing, and I was not going to get killed over it.

He had left after a couple of months on business again probably, leaving Jessica his child to reside in his home. She was very young and such a nice vampire. She had a part time waitressing job at Merlotte's and I had worked several shift with her over the summer. She even had a human boyfriend. His name was Hoyt and was close friends with my brother Jason, both working as parish road crew.

Now here I was in this situation, what to do? He didn't look particularly menacing right now, kind of vulnerable really. I know I hadn't seen him around here before. I considered phoning Jessica but had limited options, what if he attacked while I reached for my phone.

He started, cautiously never taking his eyes from me, moving towards the car and I tried my best not to hyperventilate or anything. I could feel my best Sookie Stackhouse crazy grin spreading into place as he approached my passenger side window. I rolled it down as he stopped.

"Can I help you?" I asked, I was brought up to be polite, no mater who I was addressing.

He looked like I had asked the million dollar question and was considering his response very carefully from what I could tell by the expression s on his face. When he finally answered I couldn't understand what he said. It definitely wasn't English. Judging from the expectant look on his face he was waiting for some sort of response from me.

"I don't understand, I'm sorry." I apologized. I don't know why I was apologizing for not knowing Danish or Swedish or whatever language he was speaking but I felt so useless. He was clearly in need of assistance and I was racking my brains for a solution.

And that's when I placed him. It felt oddly familiar and I had only seen him once but when Jessica had dragged me out to the vampire bar in Louisiana she had given me the low-down on the vampires in the bar, several inconsequential, but three quite important. I can remember a man on a throne like chair sitting on a raised platform towards the back centre of the room. Eric his name was, vampire sheriff of the area. Most beautiful man I had ever seen he was, blonde, built and well over the 6ft tall mark. Then there was Pam, the vault, scariest woman, vampire or otherwise, I had ever seen. Godric was Eric's maker. He had exited what looked like an office and left after nodding to Eric. Jessica had filled me in. That was nearly two months ago. I silently thanked my little quirk as my memory seemed to be better than the average humans.

So now that I vaguely knew who this man was, what was I supposed to do. As probably stupid as it was, I unlocked the door and opened the passenger side.

"I can give you a ride. Then we can figure out how to get you home." I offered. He must have trusted me from the small smile he gave me and the acceptance of my offer.

"Thankyou." I heard quietly from him after he was seated. I was shocked, he must know English then. Was that a test before or did he genuinely not remember? Maybe he was confused, he looked awfully disorientated.

"Do you know me?" he asked, hopeful. I already started to regret my decision, I knew I was going to dig myself a grave along the way somehow.

"I've met you once, Godric right?" I asked, he shrugged. Great, that was productive. That's when I finally took him in, all pale flesh and bold tattoos. Don't stare Sookie, don't stare.

"Are you cold?" I asked trying to keep busy, this was again replied with a shrug. Never taking his eyes off me all this time, I was starting to feel self conscious. I turned to the back-seat to grab a blanket I kept there just in case, I heard him hiss as my neck came very close to his now bared fangs.

**So what do you guys think? worth continuing? Let me know. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Do You Know Me?**

**a.n. Thankyou to the amazing response. Enjoy :)**

Chapter Two

I jerked back into my seat. Godric was looking at me shocked, like he hadn't expected himself to act like that. His hand came up to cover his mouth and with and with a click I heard his fangs retract.

"I apologize. I feel very hungry and you are very tempting." I felt a little flattered until I realised it was more of a food compliment. Like saying a steak smells mouthwatering when _you _are the steak. For the first time he cast his eyes to his lap. Jeez even this I wanted to apologize for.

"Here," I passed him the blanket I had been clutching in my hand, "you should try and warm up," and as I passed it to him his fingers brushed mine and he was freezing. I don't think it was just regular vampire freezing either. Jessica never felt this cold, not that we had much physical contact. I automatically rubbed his arm to create some heat and then along with it being pointless I realised it was probably highly inappropriate to be touching him, he was a big deal of a vampire, so I'd heard. I regrettably put hands back on the steering wheel and focused my attention on my next move. Although I did peek at Godric who was rubbing the spot I had touched him.

Okay so, drive home. Phone Jessica? Yeah, I'm sure she'll know what to do.

I felt the draft on my face and realized I had left my window down, I quickly rolled it up and put the car into gear. Godric looked panicked as the car started to move and grabbed my wrist which was rested on the gear stick. I jumped at the contact however wasn't bombarded with thoughts like I was most people. I knew I could get a read on vampires if I tried hard enough and now obviously wasn't the time.

Note to self, try to get a read on Godric at some point to try and figure out what the hell is going on!

"It's okay Godric, nothing to worry about. You're safe." I tried to sooth him, I had no idea if he was actually safe. There could be some huge powerful vampire after him and I had no clue, but right now in this car with me, he was safe. I was human after all, no threat from me.

He seemed to relax at my words. Well at least I'm helping I mused. His hand slid from my wrist and I nearly whimpered at the loss of contact. I coughed trying to disguise whatever that was, this seemed to startle him more. What had he been through to make him this afraid?

I reached out for his hand which was tugging at the blanket on his lap and held it, just trying to help I reminded myself. I was undeniably attracted to him and was lying to myself if I thought holding his hand was just for his benefit.

A few minutes later were were pulling up to the entrance of my drive. When my grandfather built this house he wanted to make it as private as possible and the drive was actually very secluded by trees. We pulled up to the front of the old farmhouse which I lived in with my Gran until recently. A serial killer in Bon Temps if you can even believe. Rene something, boyfriend of Arlene who I work with at Merlotte's. He had a grudge against vampires after his sister became intimate with one. He killed her, two other girls from town and then my Gran. He had been looking for me when he found my Gran at home instead. I don't regret my decision to become friends with Jessica and Gran would never blame her, even though Jessica blames herself for it. Gran had been like a mother to Jessica as-well, after her parents disowned her for what she had been forced to become. Rene had been arrested after he came at me in the car park of Merlotte's the following night. Thankfully Sam was there at the time and had saved me from that fate. Now we had extra lighting in the car park.

I sighed and cut the engine.

Godric asked "You live here?" To which I answered yes.

"Alone?" he asked. Again I answered yes, leaving out the information about my Gran, wouldn't want to scare him even more.

"So, I do not live here?" he asked. At this I giggled. "No, you don't."

He frowned and then asked, "Where do I live then?" I stopped at this, did I know?

"I know your child lives in Shreveport. I don't know if you live with him, near, or somewhere completely different."

"My child?" he asked, shocked.

"Yes, your child. Eric. Big, tall, blonde. Hard to miss. Don't you remember him?" I asked, how could he not remember his own child?

"No, I don't remember anything." he said, looking at our entwined hands which were now in his lap.

"Well that's going to be an awkward reunion." I muttered. "Let's go inside." I said, he was now running his fingers over my hand and I had to get him stop, it was very distracting and we were running out of time until dawn.

I removed my hand from his and his returned to the blanket. I got out of the car and walked to the front of it, expecting him to meet me. Godric however, was still sitting in the car staring at me through the windscreen. He couldn't have forgotten how to open a door could he? I went around to his door and opened it for him. He still sat there.

"Well come on, we haven't got all night." he exited the car warily and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders as I closed the door and locked the car. As I turned back to the house I felt his hand slip into mine. I glanced over at him and he was staring at the house like he could be walking into a trap. He had one hand holding the blanket together over his chest and the other squeezed my hand.

I flinched, "Hey, not so hard." I squeezed back.

He looked down at our hand as if he needed to look to register it. He apologized and rubbed his thumb over the side of my hand. I probably enjoyed that more than I should have.

I started towards the house, Godric in tow and once I got to my door, unlocked it with the key attached to my car keys that were still in my free hand. As I entered the house I felt Godric's hand slip from mine.

I turned back to him, wondering why he had let go and saw him standing on the other side of the door frame staring back at me. Oh right, vampire's need to be invited in.

"Please come in Godric," and in an instant he was by my side, hand clutching mine again.

I toed off my shoes and that's when I noticed he wasn't wearing any of his own, his feet were covered in blood and dirt and he didn't even seem to care.

I sat him down in one of the chairs in the kitchen. "I'm just going to grab some things from upstairs, I'll be right back down."

I hurried upstairs to grab a bowl for his feet and some soap. I dug around in the cupboard under the sink and turned around to head back downstairs with what I had gathered when I nearly dropped them.

Godric was standing in the doorway looking at me.

"Jeez, you scared me!" I said, my hand covering my racing heart. His eyes darkened and I realised he was hungry. There were still some TruBlood's that I kept in the fridge for Jessica.

I pulled him into the bathroom and sat him down on the toilet seat lid, filled the bowl with warm water and put it near his feet.

"Put your feet in there to soak, I'm just going to be a minute so sit tight this time okay?" I asked, he nodded and stared at his feet in the water.

I high-tailed it downstairs and to the fridge, pulled out an AB negative and placed it in the microwave. As it warmed up I tapped my foot, this was all getting really weird. I planned to clean up his feet, maybe stick him in the bath while I called Jessica? He did need to warm up. The microwave beep snapped me out of my thoughts and I quickly took it out, replaced the cap and shook it.

When I returned upstairs Godric was still sitting in the same place and still staring at his feet in fascination. As fascinating as I'm sure they were his head snapped up when I came back into the room. He eyes the bottle in my hands and I took off the lid and handed it to him. He took it and drank it down quickly, making a face while he did it. Jessica told me they were nothing like the real thing. Hopefully she didn't know too much about the real thing.

I took the bottle from him and he grinned at me, it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I then made a start on cleaning up his feet. I grabbed the soft sponge and soap, rolled up his trouser legs and cleaned them up the best I could, turning the water an awful colour in the process. I noticed the blood were from cuts which had healed but had left faint pink marks on his feet. I dried his feet off as carefully as I could then emptied the bowl and started the bath. Once the bath was full took the blanket from him and folded it.

"That's for you, I'll go get you another TruBlood while you get cleaned up." I drew the line at cleaning his feet. As I was closing the door, I saw him stepping out of his trousers.

I hastily made it downstairs, trying to get the image of his rear out of my head, nice as it was, it would be just a little awkward.

I grabbed my cell from out of my pocket, sat at the chair Godric had previously sat at and pulled up Jessica's number in my contacts. As I pressed call I tried to figure what I was going to say. Apparently there was no need for that as her phone went straight to voice-mail. I tried several more times and left one very distraught message for her to call me back.

I paced the kitchen pulling at my hair. I needed help. I decided to look up the next vampire I knew of who could possibly help. After finding the number in the yellow pages I called Fangtasia, terrified to even speak on the phone.

What was I going to say? "Oh hi, I found your maker, do you want him back?" I think not.

"Fangtasia, the bar with the bite. Pam speaking." Oh no, not her! I thought I was going to wet myself right there in the kitchen. Well my bathroom was certainly occupied.

"Umm..." Come on Sookie, put some courage behind this.

"I have some information a Mr. Eric Northman needs to know. It's urgent, please may I speak with him." There we go, that wasn't so hard.

"Mr Northman is currently unavailable." she replied. Well this is going to be hard then after all.

"It's in relation to someone very close to Eric." I tried.

"And who may that be?" she asked.

"It's concerning Godric." I heard a hiss over the phone.

"How dare you phone here. I should come over there and rip your throat out just for mentioning his name. Your insolence will not be tolerated, do not phone here again." and with that she hung up.

I wanted to cry. What the hell was going on? Had Jessica been misinformed on who this boy was?

I headed upstairs to change and put my phone on charge and then went back downstairs to heat up another TruBlood. As I passed the bathroom I heard splashing and chuckling. Well at least someone's enjoying themselves.

As I waited for the TruBlood to heat up I stared at the clock. I had been almost two hours since I found Godric. I was exhausted.

The microwave dinged and I shook the bottle out as I climbed the stairs. I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Godric Hun, are you done in there?" I called out.

I heard another splash and a muffled "Sure."

I opened the door and walked in, only to be greeted with a very wet, very naked Godric standing in front of me. My eyes got wide as I took him in, then I snapped my eyes shut and held the TruBlood out for him. He took them but did not let go of my hand.

He pulled me closer and I took my hand from his to cover my eyes also, afraid that I'd peek.

I heard a chuckle then felt his hand pull mine away from my face. I opened my eyes and saw his face, he looked puzzled.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You're naked!" I exclaimed, way too loud.

"Yes, my trousers were covered in mud. Should I put them back on?" he asked. Shoot, I should have gotten him something to change into.

I spun round and dashed across the hall to the spare room and grabbed a pair of Jason's sweats out of the bottom drawer. I headed back into the bathroom and gave them to Godric who was still standing in the middle of the bathroom except he now had an empty bottle which he handed to me as I handed him the sweats. He put them on then and I sat him back down on the toilet seat lid to towel dry his hair. As I ran the towel over his head I swear I heard him purr.

I drained the tub and walked Godric into my room. The sun would be up in just over an hour and we still had no plan. Where was he going to rest for the day?

As we approached my bed Tina hissed at him and to my surprise he hissed right back. She shot off the bed and out the door.

I smacked his arm. "Don't scare my cat!" he did look genuinely sorry as I said this.

I climbed onto the bed and he sat himself down, cross-legged in the middle.

"What do you remember?" I asked.

He frowned as if trying to bring up memories that weren't there. "I just remember running down the road you found me. It was like I was born there." he explained. I didn't know what to reply to that so I asked him a more urgent question.

"Where can you rest? I don't think I have anywhere suitable in the house and I can't get a hold of Jessica."

"I can go to ground, do not worry. Who is this Jessica?" he asked.

"Just a vampire I know." I explained. I let out a really big yawn.

"You're tired." he noted. "Yes." I replied.

He scooted further over to the other side so I could climb under the covers. "Do you mind if I stay here until dawn, I feel safe with you." He said.

"Of course." I turned out my lamp and closed my eyes but I knew he was still sitting up staring at me.

"You can lie down if you want." I offered. I felt him slide under the covers not to close but as I finally drifted to sleep I felt his hand slip into mine.

**So what do you think? Please Review and let me know. :) x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Do You Know Me?**

**A.N. Sorry it's been a while. Well, over a month. It won't happen again. Hopefully. Enjoy. :) **

Chapter Three

I woke the next morning to the sun glinting through my curtains and an empty bed. It's not like I had expected Godric to still be lying there since he was a vampire and I had assumed he had 'gone to ground' like he had explained. However there was a small part of me that was disappointed. I kind of missed him.

I had to snap out of, I can't keep thinking this way. I had let an ancient vampire boy into my car, my home, my bed after finding him half naked running down a road. What is wrong with me? He could have killed me and he was definitely capable.

I didn't know him, we weren't friends. Why even bring him home? I could have dropped him off at Fangtasia. Sure, it was really late and I was exhausted but I didn't need to bring him home with me. Sure, my life has become … well it never really bloomed into anything exciting but … dull. At least I wasn't alone when Gran was here. Maybe I needed this. And he seemed to need me for the time being.

I looked at the clock and noticed it was only 11am. I thought I would have slept in way past noon with the late night and all. Maybe I can catch a few zzz's while sunbathing later. Day off and all however, I needed a plan.

I sighed and got out of bed, thoughts of possible strategies running through my mind. What was I supposed to do?

Ugh, a shower first, definitely. I still smelt like burger grease and stale beer. Well isn't that attractive, I hope Godric didn't notice.

As I was making the bed Tina leapt up, stretched and made herself comfortable. I guess someone had stolen her space for the night. I smiled at the thought and rubbed her chin.

As I padded into the bathroom I noticed the towels on the floor, the bowl and sponge in the sink and the empty True Bloods on the windowsill. My stomach clenched at the thought of him.

I cleaned up the sink and put the dirty towels in the hamper, pulled the shower curtain around the bath and turned it on. I brushed my teeth while I waited for the shower to warm up. It was probably counter-productive since running the tap wasn't going to help.

As I completed the twice daily task my mind wandered. Who was Godric? Why was he turned so young, compared to the others at his time. Yes, Jessica was young, forever seventeen; something some people would kill for. But this was the 21st century, people turned at Jessica's age these days I'm sure were expected.

There was an age restriction of 16 for new vampires which was issued once they revealed themselves, probably to keep up the appearance of a stable vampire reputation. It would ruin their political image to have children vampires running around draining every Tom and Sally they saw. It would probably cause an even bigger hate rally than the ever growing Fellowship Of The Sun group. Dear God, I cannot believe such ignorant people have so much hate.

I can picture the headline they'd come up with.

"Demonic children slaughter whole towns… then go for ice-cream."

I almost choke on the toothpaste in my mouth and I spit and rinse before I cause any serious harm.

Jeez, my mind wanders.

I strip of my clothes and hop in the shower. As I'm scrubbing away any remnants of yesterday I flash back to last night and replay everything in my head. Did I actually see a naked woman and some wild animals? No, that part couldn't be true. Godric was definitely real though.

I wonder what happened to his memory. And why was Pam so dismissive and mean?

I figured I should stay away from there until I knew more. I did not need to be dismembered by scary ass vampires. Speaking of vampires, why the hell didn't Jessica pick up? The only other vampire I knew, the only other person who I could possibly tell or have any kind of involvement in this and she was probably fucking her boyfriend.

Yes, that's the sound of jealousy. 22 years and I'm still a virgin. Not even a boyfriend. Sure, I dated but they were lucky if they got to a second date. Guys have no class un-aired and un-filtered. Even if I got anywhere remotely close to 'that' with a guy, his thoughts always pushed through and turned me off.

I couldn't hear Godric like that. Maybe...

_No, don't even try and make excuses. You like him because he's fuckhot yet sweet and adorable. Not hearing him is a bonus in this department but a major disadvantage in others. Plus you never really tried to read him last night, remember?_

No, But…

_No buts. You don't know him, or why he's here or what trouble you have possibly dropped yourself in. Plus even if you did make a move, would he even want you. He has a few thousand years of experience in that department._

Wait... that doesn't sound bad.

_Think of all the other women._

That he doesn't remember.

_And what makes you so sure he'll remember you?_

I wish that inner voice of mine would shut the hell up and stop arguing with me.

I got out of the shower, pissed off at myself. I grabbed a towel and towel dried my hair before wrapping the towel around my body. I walked into my room and was greeted by a snoring Tina. Do cats even snore? Well this one does.

I grabbed my favourite bikini out of the drawer and put it on along with a pair of denim shorts. I didn't expect anyone over today and I wanted to relax in the garden, on my day off I might add, before I have to worry about tonight.

I tied my hair up in a messy bun and grabbed the laundry, not forgetting the empty TrueBloods in the bathroom.

As I was loading the washing machine I noticed Godric's pants which I had chucked in with the load. I pulled them out and check the pockets for any ID or information, anything would help right now. Nothing, great.

After setting the washing machine and giving the house a once over, I set down to have some breakfast and make a list. I was a list maker. Everything always seemed to work out if I made a list and I wasn't about to choose a new approach now.

After putting the milk back in the fridge I noticed I only had two TrueBloods left, I'd have to run to the store before Godric rose.

Okay so...

Head over to Jessica's to make sure it all seems okay over there, leave a note. Voice-mail doesn't seem to be making any impact.

Head into town to see if any flyers of anything have been put up, I doubt it.

Buy TrueBlood.

Well that was a crappy list. Maybe I can swing by Merlotte's aswell to see if anyone's seen anything. Maybe not, it was my day off and I could just as easily do it on my lunch shift tomorrow.

I put on some flip flops and decided to cut through the cemetery to Jessica's. As I was padding through I stopped at gran's grave and told her I loved her and missed her and hoped that she was proud of my decisions.

I got to Jessica's and tried the door. Locked. Phew.

I pulled out my spare key and went inside. Everything looked normal so I left Jessica a note and stuck in to the fridge knowing first thing she'd do is feed and left, locking the door behind me.

I wondered back over to my house and decided to relax a little on the lawn chair before heading to the store.

I grabbed a book, my sunglasses and a towel and headed out to relax. I settled in and in no time was fast asleep.

I woke up with a jerk and quickly checked my wrist for the time. 3.30, shit I've slept for hours. I really needed to get to the store before Godric rose.

I took my stuff into the house, dumping them on the sofa before grabbing a shirt and my purse and heading out.

The drive to the nearest wall-mart took nearly twenty minutes. I parked up, picking my purse up off the passenger's seat and heading inside. I grabbed a basket and headed straight for the TrueBlood picking up a six pack. I grabbed a few household items while I was there and as I approached the register, picked up an energy bar.

The old lady working behind the register sneered at me as she swiped the TrueBlood, I rolled my eyes. She'd never do that to an actual vampire, she probably thought I was some fangbanger.

I packed, paid and headed back to my car but not before noticing a Fangtasia flyer. The old lady was still giving me dirty looks so I sighed and moved on.

When I was back in the driving seat I pulled out the energy bar and scarfed it down. I was really hungry, it was now 4.30 so I started up the car and headed back home.

As I approached my house I noticed a car in my drive I panicked for a second before I realised I knew that car. As I neared the porch I spotted Tara on the steps.

"Hey, darlin' you okay?" she jumped at my words and then launched herself at me. She was sobbing into my shoulder and I stroked her hair trying to sooth her.

"Mom's gone batshit crazy. Voodoo lady… exorcism … dammit!"

"Hey now, you're not making any sense hon. Let's go inside and I'll make us some tea, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you Sook." She said hugging me tight, then letting me go and following me up the steps. As I reached the door I realised I had forgotten my bags and purse. I went back to grab them and gave the keys to Tara to open the door.

Once I got in I unloaded the items and grabbed the sweet tea out of the fridge, pouring us a glass each.

Once we were seated and Tara had calmed down I asked her what was going on and she began to explain that her mom was convinced she had something evil inside her. Even went so far as to take her to some fake priestess off in the woods who nearly poisoned her. She said she was trippin so bad she thought she saw a kid version of herself and stabbed her.

I always knew Tara's mom had problems, the drinking and the skewed views on religion but this was insane. This wasn't the first time though.

Tara finished up the last of her tea. "I'm not going back there Sook, she's dead to me." She said, hate lacing her words.

"Of course." I said, knowing full well, after a few days she'd start trying to explain away her mom's actions. I tried to help numerous times but there was nothing I could do. All I had to do was just watch as it happened over and over again, making sure Tara never got hurt.

"So, can I stay here for a little while? Till I get myself sorted?" she asked, well more like assumed really.

I was about to offer my hospitality when I remembered Godric. I couldn't expose him to other people, especially if he was in trouble like I thought he was. I wouldn't.

I knew Tara needed a place and yes, I have let her stay here numerous times before but I couldn't this time. I felt so guilty having to tell her no. _Geez look at those eyes._

"Tara..." I started but was cut off.

"Should I go get my stuff from the car? I packed before I left, didn't want to go back afterwards." She went to stand up from her chair but I touched her arm and she sat back down giving me a quizzical look.

"What's up Sook?" she asked. I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Tara but you can't stay here this time." I said, bracing myself for the backlash.

"Why the hell not?" she yelled at me, slamming her hands on the table.

"It's complicated, but I kind of have somebody staying with me already. Any other time I would, you know that." I tried to explain. She didn't look any happier; in fact she looked more pissed.

"Who you got staying here?" she asked, barely holding back the anger.

Crap. What was I supposed to say? _None of your business? _No.

"I… _met_ a guy. He's staying with me for a little while."

"You chose some random guy over me. Thanks a lot." She said standing up, looking down at me.

"Hey Tara, don't talk to me like that." I said standing up too.

"You know what … vampire!" she screamed pointing behind me. I spun around and saw Godric standing by the fridge covered in dirt with fangs down, glaring at Tara. I sighed, this is what I was trying to avoid.

I touched Godric shoulder and he looked down at my hand before looking in my eyes. I tried to communicate with them. I don't really know how you do that, I probably just looked bug eyed. Anyways, he got the message, retracted his fangs and slipped his hand into mine. I ruffled my hand in his hair; he was going to need another bath. Sigh.

We turned to Tara who looked like she was going to scream… or pass out.

"Tara this is Godric." I introduced, awkwardly. She didn't say anything so I looked into her mind, which I try not to with friends… or my brother, ick.

She was thinking awful things about me. How she'd never seen me with a guy and now I really was a crazy as everyone said because I was with a vampire. _Which we weren't._ She was calling me a fangbanger and then she moved on… and felt a little _guilty_? Apparently she thought she was a bad friend for not warning me about how manipulative vampires were. Poor little naive Sookie.

"Get out of my house!" I barked at her. She looked taken aback. I'd never spoken to anyone like this, Gran would turn in her grave if she heard me talking to a friend like this but she deserved it.

"Sook you can't be ser…." Tara started, disbelievingly.

"She said get out." Godric threatened. It sent chills down my spine.

Tara's eyes grew wide and she hightailed it out of the kitchen, slamming the front door behind her. I winced at that and Godric squeezed my hand. A minute later we heard her engine start and the squeal of her tires as she kicked up dirt down my driveway.

I looked over to Godric who was staring at me trying to gage my mood.

"I'm okay." I said. "Thank you for sticking up for me." He smiled at this, it looked silly and cute with his fangs down and I giggled. I reached my free hand up and ran it through his hair. He purred and then buried his face in my neck.

I stopped moving. Vampire. Neck. Fangs. I was kind of nervous. But apparently feeding wasn't the meaning for it; I think it was just for comfort as he turned his head on my shoulder looking up at my face.

"You smell like the sun." He said, how odd.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked. He sniffed my neck and hummed.

"A very good thing." He said. I could feel a blush start to burn my cheeks and he inhaled again.

"This is even better." He said, licking his fangs.

At that I got nervous… and slightly turned on. Hoping he wouldn't smell that, I hurried to the fridge and pulled out a TrueBlood. I moved to the microwave, feeling his eyes on me the entire time but only looked up after I had set the timer.

He had a smirk on his face. Great. I started wringing my hands nervously. He frowned at this and moved over to me.

"I make you uncomfortable?" he asked, I shrugged.

"That is not my intention. I like you." He said, running his hands up my upper arms in what I think he thought was a comforting gesture.

"Uh, thanks. I like you too." I offered.

The beep of the microwave interrupted our awkward little high school moment. I took the bottle out, shook it, removed the lid and handed it to him. He nodded his head slightly to me before downing nearly the whole thing.

"That good huh?" I joked as he handed the empty bottle back. He scrunched up his face and I laughed.

"It's awful so it's better to drink all in one go. Do I always drink this?" he asked.

"I don't know. I don't really know you. I just know my vampire friend drinks a lot of this stuff." And speaking of Jessica, I better give her a call.

"I'm going to call my friend and then, if you want you can have another bath." I said looking at his dirt covered chest. He ran his hand over it and some mud fell to the floor.

"Bath sounds good." He said, grinning at me.

On the other hand, I think _I _needed a _cold_ shower.

**Hey guys, hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. I have the story pretty much planned out but if you have any suggestions let me know. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. So It's been an inexcusable amount of time. But I'm back and should be cracking out some more updates soon.**

**So I hope you enjoy, you may need to reread. **

Chapter Four

I sent Godric up to the bathroom, instructing him on how to use the shower, while I proceeded on with my list. Next on the agenda, phone Jessica.

I sat anxiously tapping my fingers against the kitchen table as I phoned her. This time she had to pick up, she just had to.

Apparently my wishful thinking worked as after the phone rang a fifth time she picked up.

"Hello, Jessica speaking," she answered politely.

"Jess it's me, Sookie. I need your help, there's bee-" and that's when I was cut off.

"Sookie, oh my god! I'm so sorry I wasn't here last night. You phoned like ten times! And I just found your note when I got back, Hoyt dropped me off. Oh you will not believe what he's done Sook! Guess! Go on," She rambled excitedly.

I huffed, "Jess I haven't got time for guessing!" Sense the tone!

She carried on oblivious. "Okay I'll just tell you. He built us our own hidey hole! Can you believe it. Our very own resting place. He took his sick day and just lay with me in his arms all day. How romantic! Isn't he just the sweetest, most caring m-"

"Jessica!" I yelled impatiently.

"Oh I'm sorry! I'm rambling... what's the matter?" she asked, genuinely concerned, but I could tell she was still distracted. Should I tell her? Everything? I tried to recall what everything was and a very naked Godric popped into my mind... well maybe I could leave out those details.

Shaking my head I tried to focus on what I needed from Jess anyways. I needed to find out why Godric was here? Definitely. I needed to inform his next of kin? I guess, that sounded logical. I needed for him to leave my house? Maybe not. My life? Well I was growing attached, that seemed a bit drastic.

"Earth to Sook! You still there?"

"Oh, yeah sorry. So the thing is..." I trailed off not sure how to approach this. 'Hey I have a amnesiac vamp in my house, got any good ideas?' No that wouldn't work.

"The thing I wanted to talk to you about... the thing is..." I was getting nervous.

"Yeah we've established there's a thing. What thing?" she asked, obviously confused as anybody would be by my attempt at talking.

"Yes. What is 'the thing'?" Godric spoke in my ear, causing me to scream and drop the phone.

I held my hand over my heart trying to calm it as I took deep breaths.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to sneak up on people?" I yelled at him.

Godric was standing about a foot away, with his hands held up in surrender, but with a smirk on his face.

"I do not recall that anyone ever has. But then I do not recall much," he answered. Smart Ass.

"Ha-ha," I replied sarcastically. He chuckled and then pointed to the phone which was screaming in my lap. I grabbed it quickly and listened to Jessica freak out on the other end.

"Jess! Jess! I'm fine, calm down," I tried to sooth through the phone.

"Who the hell is that! Stay there, stay right there. I'll be there in two seconds. Think he can hurt my friend does he, I'm gunna kick his ass!" I huffed knowing she was already on her way, phone still in hand. The phone went dead as she sped out of range.

Sighing, I turned back to Godric who looked alarmed at the phone. Understanding, I explained "She won't hurt you. She's just concerned." In any other situation it would be a good thing, I'd be flattered that she'd come kick some ass for me. Not saying I'm not perfectly capable of doing it myself but it's nice to know there are people there for you.

Moments later she was in my kitchen, which suddenly felt awfully crowded. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to involve her.

Jessica stood immobile, staring wide-eyed straight at Godric.

"Earth to Jess..." I said, waving my hand at her. "May I introduce Godric, the situation I wanted to discuss with you."

"Sook, this isn't good. He... he's not supposed to be here. It's unbelievable..." she marveled, starting to circle him, eyes still glued. Godric, kept his eyes on her, as if waiting for an attack, changing his stance in a protective manner towards me.

"Jess, I know it's really odd. But everything can be explained." I didn't understand her thinking. Why was it so hard to believe?

"You can explain this?" She said pointing at Godric. He didn't seem to like that and growled at her. She cowered back slightly.

"If you don't mind me asking, how are you here?" Jessica asked him, trying to be as polite as she could considering her erratic behaviour.

Godric looked at me in permission. I nodded, he could trust her, we could.

"Sookie found me. I have no previous memories. We drove in her car..." he stated. Then continued, "I find I do not like this mode of transportation."

"Seriously? Then how do you suppose we get around?" I asked, humour laced in my voice. He shrugged.

"He can fly," Jess flat out told me. Then repeated it to Godric. "You can fly, Bill told me. I think he was jealous," She chuckled. Then continued to me, "I think Eric can aswell, I've never seen it though," Jessica trailed off wistfully. Wow, what a perk. Seems like he got all the good genes.

"Impressive," I told Godric. He shrugged, "I don't remember," At this Jessica refocused her attention.

"What does he mean he doesn't remember?" She asked, slightly panicked.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" I let out, exasperated. "Godric doesn't seem to remember anything. Not who he is, what's he's done or anybody else. I had to tell him his name was Godric, for Christ sake!" I was started to get scared. Something had to be bad for him to lose his memories, for Jessica to be so worried, for Pam to be so frightening. Well I guess she is all the time, but excessively so in this instance.

I was almost in tears, "Jess what's going on?" I plopped down on one of my kitchen chairs with my head in my hands. Jess approached cautiously, keeping an eye on Godric who stood protectively behind my chair. She sat down in the chair across from me and reached out for one of my hands.

"Godric, he shouldn't be here because I was told he was dead," Jessica said softly, I didn't understand.

"Of course he's dead, he's a vampire," I chimed in. Duh!

"No Sook, dead as in his final death. Everyone thinks he's dead. I'm sure Eric even has his ashes. That's why I'm so shocked," Jess explained, then looked up at Godric. "Does any of this trigger anything?" She asked him, he shook his head.

I took my hand from hers and rubbed my face. "How had he allegedly met his final death?" I asked her.

"He met the sun, he was suicidal. Very odd among our kind," Godric growled. I don't know whether he was insulted at being called odd or the idea that he had considered suicide. People often considered that a sign of weakness and the last thing a vampire would want to be perceived as is weak.

I tried to think rationally. Unless someone had been with him, nobody could be certain he did indeed meet the sun, could they?

"Was anyone with him?" I asked Jess, voicing my thought.

She thought for a moment, "No, it was unexpected. He hadn't long moved to Shreveport. Eric actually seemed slightly happy to have his maker with him which is a remarkable change, face of stone that guy. He's nothing like that now, kinda depressed since... y'know," She gestured towards Godric.

"But if no one was with Godric, and he's standing right here, he couldn't have met the sun." There couldn't be another explanation, he wouldn't be here if he met the sun, simple.

"Yeah, I see what your getting at Sook. But I can't understand how it played out then. The ash, Godric's shirt, the bond with Eric..." she trailed off out loud.

"The bond?" I asked.

"Yeah, maker and child have a bond. They can feel each other, their presence, energy. It's hard to explain. Do you feel anything like that, Godric?" Jess asked. He again shook his head.

We sat there in silence for awhile, all lost in our own thoughts.

Until Jess spoke, "Hey aren't you working tonight Sook?" Crap!

"I didn't even think! Oh Shoot, what's the time?" I asked, hoping I wasn't late.

Glancing at her watch Jess answered, "7.00pm."

Damn. I wasn't late but I would be if I didn't get a move on.

"Okay, so what am I supposed to do with Godric?" I asked, I couldn't leave him here alone, could I?

"I'll keep him company until you finish if you like?" Jessica offered. After glancing at Godric's stoic expression she then revised, "If that's okay with you Godric, I mean... if you want... I don't have to... don't feel like you need supervision... " she trailed off, nervously rambling.

I looked up at him, how could he frighten anyone? He was so damn adorable... and still filthy!

"Godric, why haven't you showered?" I questioned, he couldn't have forgotten. Vampires were supposed to have unparalleled recollection. But he has suffered some kind of memory loss, it may have impacted on his short term memory aswell.

"I'll have one later," he said. I wasn't having any of that. I was not coming home to a mud tracked house due to plain stubbornness. It was hard enough to clean as it was.

"No you're not. You're having one now," I said. Barely catching myself from adding a 'mister' to the end of that. Jeez I'm not his mom.

"But..." he started. To which I raised an eyebrow.

Jess coughed to gain my attention as vampires have no need for that human reflex.

I looked over at her and her face clearly said 'what the hell are you doing?' Thinking on that I realised I was probably being highly inappropriate or disrespectful talking to Godric like this but in my defence if someone is acting like a child, that's how they're going to be treated.

Ignoring Jess I turned back to Godric who still looked as adorable and confused as ever. Looking into his big blue/grey eyes I ask him "Sweetie, can you please get cleaned up?" Relenting he sighed and answered "Sure," before trudging back upstairs.

Jess got up and came to stand by me, she nudged me since my eyes hadn't parted from the stairs.

She nudged me, "Sook, you're staring." to which I replied, "No I'm not, you are," she chuckled, then her face grew serious.

"You shouldn't treat him like a child y'know," she pointed out.

I snorted, "Well he shouldn't act like one," Jess shook her head.

I sighed, "I'm doing my best I can with the situation and it is kinda a big deal so I'm just trying to to do the right thing for him while trying not to get myself inadvertently torn apart by vampires."

Jess hugged me, "I know you are and I'm really proud of how smart and brave you're being." I was touched, this was how a true friend was supposed to be.

Thinking of friends lead me back to Tara and suddenly I wasn't feeling so smart. She knew about Godric.

I decided to divulge this bit of info to Jess, just in case there was something she knew or some action to take I hadn't thought of.

She reassured me that we could handle it. Letting me know I wasn't in this alone and that I should probably get a move on with work.

I agreed and made my way upstairs while she got out her cell, probably to text Hoyt.

As I walked up the stairs I thought about Godric, who seemed to be taking up all my thinking space since I met him. I thought about how comfortable I was around him, how attractive and sweet he was and how he respects me. Wow, a guy respecting me, that's new. Ughh, jaded much.

I thought about how he acts so comfortable around me too and how he was starting to come out of his shell. I felt sad that he had no memories and that he couldn't remember his child.

By the time I had got dressed and was heading back down the hall I already decided that after work I'd try to get a read on him, really dig my way in. See if I could find something he couldn't remember. I know I'm not a fan of my mind-reading but what can I tell you, you want what you can't have.

As I passed the bathroom I heard the shower turn off. I paused, then took a deep breath and knocked.

As it opened I let it out in a gust as once again Godric was naked. Wet and naked. It should be illegal to look that damn hot. All dripping in water and what not. He even has abs. Sigh, look at those abs. 1...2...3...4...5...

"Sookie..." I heard Godric calling my name.

"Hmm..." I replied. Oh how eloquent. To which he chuckled. He sure was finding my reactions amusing.

"I don't know where the towels are," he said. I hopped into action grabbing him a towel then racing into the spare room to grab another pair of sweats and a tee. I made a mental note to get more clothes for him. That was the last pair of sweats and he didn't exactly keep them clean, not that I minded. He could take all the showers he wanted. God, that sounded pervy. I shook my head.

I stepped back into the bathroom and Godric peeked up at me from under the towel he was drying his hair with. Still naked.

I handed him the clothes and turned around to give him some privacy, or the more likely, to give me a chance to calm down.

I waited a few seconds until I felt Godric place his hand on my shoulder.

He had put the sweatpants on, "You feel uncomfortable when I'm undressed?" he queried. How the hell do you answer that? Of course it makes me uncomfortable, well nervous really.

"I uhh... it's not that... just inappropriate maybe... not that I should... society... awkward... ummm..." I rambled. Kill me, kill me now. Godric tilted his head.

"Never mind. Forget it," I said embarrassed. Godric shrugged.

"And this?" he said, holding the shirt.

"What about it?" I asked confused. It was just a shirt.

"You want me to wear this aswell?" he asked.

"It's up to you, whatever you're comfortable with." I replied, trying to be all nonchalant whilst inwardly screaming 'Don't put on the shirt! Burn it! Never wear shirts again!'

"You were staring," he said.

Busted! Think of something! "Uhh... I like your ink," I stated, not to bad Sook. And it was true.

"My ink?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion again.

"Yeah, you're tattoos," I said reaching out to trace the one splaying across his chest. He closed his eyes.

"I have to go to work," I said, reminding him and trying to drag myself away. Not an easy feat.

He opened his eyes and frowned.

"Will you be gone for long," he asked me. If it was up to me I wouldn't be going at all.

"A couple hours," I said. "I should be home before one."

He still didn't look happy and stepped back to put the tee on. What happened to the nakedness? I quirked an eyebrow.

"For Jessica. To make her more comfortable," I smiled how considerate.

"You okay staying here with her?" I asked. He shrugged.

We walked down the stairs together and there was Jess waiting at the bottom, grinning like an idiot. Jeez, play it cool girl. Weren't vampires supposed to have killer poker faces?

"So there's True Blood in the fridge," to which they both made disgusted faces at. I chuckled, brushed the hair out of Godric's eyes, caught Jess looking and decided to just head out.

After grabbing my keys and bag I headed for the door, "Have fun you two!" I called over my shoulder as I left. I didn't chance looking over my shoulder or I'd never leave.

I unlocked my little yellow car and chucked my belongings on the passenger seat. Noticing it was now 7.45 by the clock on the dash I quickly buckled up, put the car into gear and headed out.

I parked up round the back at 7.55 quickly locked my car and sprinted through the employee entrance. I dumped my stuff in Sam's office and grabbed my apron. Clocking in dead on 8.00.

I said hi to everyone and started on my section. I only had two occupied tables so quickly took their orders. It filled out with the usual suspects but I busied myself with prep work to keep my mind occupied.

Things started winding down at the night grew later. Sam was tending bar while I was filling up some shakers.

"Hey Sook?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"You know Daphne, she seems alright to you, doesn't she?" he asked me. Oh, hell no. I was not getting involved.

"Oh Sam, you are not dragging me into this," I had enough on my plate.

A awkward moments passed before Lafayette came out of the kitchen declaring he was done for the night.

"Hey Sook, you done?" he asked. I looked at my watch 12.40am.

"I should be, right Sam?" I looked up at him, pleading with my eyes to not ask me to stay. I told Godric I'd be back before one. I could just picture him waiting for me. Sigh.

Sam looked like he was about say something, then thought better of it and nodded. Hallelujah! I pressed a kiss to his cheek and caught up with Lafayette in the back. We grabbed our stuff from Sam's office and headed out.

Lafayette lit up a cigarette as I was rummaging in my bag for my keys.

"You look different tonight girl," he remarked, looking at me like he was trying to figure it out. "I caught you looking all starry eyed."

"What? Me? No way," I brushed it off. Hoping he wouldn't catch on.

"Yeah, Yeah. Anyways, I'm outta here. Night girl," He said, heading for his convertible.

"Night Laf. Drive safe," I called after him, then continued the search for my keys.

"Ahaa!" I said out loud, finally finding them. I needed a smaller purse, things were getting lost in there.

I took the first step towards my car when I heard some drunk hollaring at me from further in the car park. I sped up my pace, I did not need the hassle.

Suddenly he was right beside me. "Hey there sugar," he slurred. I could feel his hot breath on my skin. Revolting.

I carried on, ignoring him. "Don't be like that honey," he called out after me. Just ignore him, get to your car, lock the door.

I got my key ready and it slid straight into the lock when I got there. I breathed out a sigh of relief when I heart the lock click open. It was quickly sucked back up when I was slammed up against the side of my car.

"Bitch," he cursed at me, pulling my hair back from my face. I pushed his hand away from my face and turned around. He pushed me harder into the car door, rubbing himself against me.

Trying not to panic I tried to remember any self defence I knew, which consisted of a knee to the balls. Which I delivered swift and effectively and he now lay currently in a ball on the floor cupping his genitals.

I wasted no time in spinning back round and opening my door. He saw what I was doing though and grabbed my ankle. I tried to kick back but my foot found nothing. Irritated at my efforts he gave a hard yank causing me to fall, catching my head on my rusty car door edge as I went. I felt pain of the skin slicing and then nothing. I lay on the floor, my wound feeling numb and wet.

I heard him lug himself to his feet muttering, "So much blood..." I felt him tug at my shorts but then a hiss, probably his balls. I wanted to laugh in his face and kick him again.

He gave up on his efforts and limped away. Not before kicking me once in the stomach, leaving me winded. Classy move.

"Stupid bitch... her fault..." Oh hell no! Nobody brings attempted rape upon themselves.

So I was left there. I tried to lift myself up but my blood rushed to my head and that was rushing to the floor.

I decided to just lay there, waiting to be found, or die. Preferably the first. Unless rapey Joe comes back then definitely the second.

I could taste the coppery blood in my mouth as it ran down my face. Then out of nowhere, a muffled scream and then...

"Sookie?"

**How much are you hoping it's not Bill right now? lol**

******Would love to hear your thoughts so review and p.m please!**

******I'm also looking for someone to run this by, like a beta? Anyone interested?**

******Anyways, love and see you guys soon... hopefully. :)**


End file.
